Blaine Modelo (Blam Week Día 4)
by angellovercriss
Summary: (Clasificada M por sexo) Superior/Empleado: Sam es el cabeza principal de una agencia de modelos en Nueva York, y se encapricha de uno de los nuevos talentos, Blaine Anderson.


_(Clasificada M por sexo) Superior/Empleado: Sam es el cabeza principal de una agencia de modelos en Nueva York, y se encapricha de uno de los nuevos talentos, Blaine Anderson._

En la fiesta de navidad de la agencia ya le había visto, moreno, de una cara angelical, con unos cuantos centímetros menos que él, un perfecto culo redondo, y un pecho ancho. La semana siguiente supo que uno de su mejor caza talentos le había contratado y que su nombre era Blaine. Sam ojeó unos cuantos de sus trabajos anteriores y actuales, el chico era la definición de hermoso realmente, Sam, que llevaba mucho tiempo en esto podía decir que Anderson era uno entre un millón. Y quería tener sexo con él.

Por eso arregló todo un estudio fotográfico para hacer unas pequeñas pruebas con Blaine, ya le habían avisado que Sam quería hacer un desnudo integral para este pequeño experimento que había montado. Blaine se negó, ya que nunca lo había hecho… pero era el jefe, y era lo que mandaba.

Blaine entró al estudio con una bata, tras una pequeña conversación entre el moreno y el rubio, Sam echó a todo el mundo del estudio, ya que "quería que Blaine no se sintiera tan incómodo". Blaine sonrió ante la amabilidad de su jefe.

-¿Así empezaste?- le preguntó Blaine cuando se maquillaba.

-¿Haciendo fotos?- Blaine asintió, Sam le miraba desde el espejo trasero, se lo devoraba- No, yo también fui modelo al principio, luego tuve que hacer de todo para comer, y de una forma o de otra acabé así.

-Oh…

-Se puede llegar muy lejos haciendo lo que quiere la gente.

-¿Empezamos?- Sam no entendía-. La sesión.

Ahora Blaine se estaba quitando la bata, lentamente vio cómo rozaba su cuerpo y caía al suelo, se arrodilló a por ella y la colgó.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, la verdad- dijo con un tono que conmovió a Sam.

-No lo estés, deja que todo fluya, yo lo capture y hagamos dinero.

-Bien.

Blaine se encontraba en un decorado gris, donde nada resaltaba, bastante minimalista. Pero Sam no podía de dejar de mirarle el culo, eran tan grande y parecía suave, y se imaginaba que… Empezó a hacer fotos al azar, sin ningún fin, Blaine reía y Sam con él, podía resultar cómico, en ningún momento fotografió su pene, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se lo tapaba con una mano, y a Sam le parecía bien, le seguía poniendo a mil.

-Vale, ahora quiero que te sientes en el suelo de perfil a la cámara, con las rodillas en un triángulo, cierres los ojos y estires el cuello hacia atrás.

Blaine hizo como ordenó, Sam se abrió la camiseta blanca que llevaba y se acercó al pequeño sigilosamente, enseñando sus abdominales, se arrodilló y abrió sus piernas y se acostó sobre él. Dio el beso que había estado queriendo dar durante mucho tiempo, suave e intentando capturar todo de él, intentando dejarle seco. Pero Blaine le paró.

-No, por favor- le dijo colocando su mano en el pecho de Sam.

-Puedes llegar lejos- Sam le tomó de la mano con la que le apartó- si haces lo que quiero- y empezó a bajarla hasta sus pantalones- desabróchalos.

Y así lo hizo Blaine.

-Eres mi jefe… no… no se…

Sam silenció al chico con otro beso mientras Blaine empezó a masturbarle, aunque reticente al pasivo, pronto se encontró demasiado cachondo como para decir que no al semental de su jefe, su pelo rubio, su suave pecho y su gran pene. Sam aún no se había quitado nada de ropa, mientras Blaine seguía completamente desnudo.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo mientras le quitaba la camisa.

-Y tú a mí.

Sam se llevó a la boca la polla de Blaine, empezó lamiendo la punta y terminó tragándosela entera, Blaine no se reprimió ningún gemido, estaban los dos solos en el suelo del estudio.

-Señor Evans…

Nunca le llamaba así pero pensó que sería sexy, y lo fue, el rubio entre sus piernas era de las mejores cosas que podía haber sentido. Cuando Sam paró empezó a masturbarse.

-Vete preparando- le dijo Sam a Blaine, el primero sacó de su bolsillo un condón y tiró el pantalón a un lado.

Blaine empezó a jugar con su ano, metiendo un dedo, Sam observándolo, después otro, Sam colocándose el condón, estuvo listo, como dijo Blaine, en poco tiempo, ya que Blaine solía hacerlo.

-Si te duele o algo, avísame.

-Sí- dijo con una voz inestable Blaine.

Metió la punta y empezó a rozarla por toda esa zona, el perineo, el ano, dándole pequeñas pruebas de lo que estaría dentro de él en poco tiempo. Y entró de repente, cogiendo a Blaine desprevenido, haciendo que soltara tal gemido que Sam se impresionó, cogió movimiento y se adentraba más y más, Blaine le cogía de los brazos que estabas a sus lados, y le miraba, miraba la mirada de su jefe, tan lasciva y fuerte, estaba perdiendo el control totalmente. Un rato después, Blaine se masturbaba, aumentando el placer de sentir a su jefe erecto dentro de él, cada rozadura le placer. Y Sam no podía estar más satisfecho ya que había logrado lo que quería. Lograron acomodarse de tal forma que mientras se la metía se besaban, esta vez de forma salvaje, animal. Dejándole sin respiración, lamiendo todo, metiendo todo. Fue épico. Y más aún cuando Sam se corrió en el condón, y ayudó a Blaine masturbándole, llenándole el pecho. Se volvió a acostar sobre él, para besarle una vez más.

Se vistieron y acordaron quedar otro día para poder seguir con la sesión fotográfica. Sam le dio a parar a la cámara y guardó la tarjeta de memoria en su bolsillo.


End file.
